


Please Don't Go

by lil_macaroon



Series: The Quintessence of Light [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Hikari POV, Maybe - Freeform, Sibling Fluff, slight angst, taikari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_macaroon/pseuds/lil_macaroon
Summary: Hikari wakes up to find that her brother has arrived home, bringing with him a friend she'd never realized she missed. When things start going wrong, and monsters start showing up, can she be brave and let her brother go? Or is she going to convince her brother to stay?Based on "Home Away From Home" in the Digimon Adventure, as in the entire dialogue is used from that episode. Told in Hikari's point of view. The dialogue used from the English dub.





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably a lot of these, but I don't care. Here's one more! Hikari's POV of the "Home Away from Home" episode. I wrote it mostly because that one scene in the episode, where she has her forehead against Taichi's back, GIVES ME FEELS. Special thanks to AikoIsari for reading this before and letting me know that it doesn't suck.

“Hello?”

It’s loud, the hello. It cuts through her sleep, it’s familiarity stirring her slightly. But nothing follows it, so Hikari allows herself to drift back into the home of her dreams.

“How could you be so stingy!”

That voice, high and childish, different from the ones she knows. This time, it’s the unfamiliarity that pulls her back from the edge of sleep. Slowly and quietly, Hikari makes her way down the bunked beds, her foot slipping for a moment as she yawns quietly. 

“AHA! It’s been right in front of me. It’s August first, the same day we went to Digiworld!” It’s Taichi, without a doubt and Hikari smiles at her brother’s voice. “They must have taken my little sister Hikari with them.”

Hikari opens her door, no sound coming from it as she stands in the doorway, still sleepy. It’s Taichi and a friend. She wonders how she should let them know she didn’t go to see Grandma with their parents. 

“Speaking of time, it’s time to eat.” A yawn escapes her, and her brother and friend turn around. She sees the creature and his name comes to her, as easy as her own. 

“Hi Oniii-chan.”

“Hikari-chan, you’re here. Mom and dad left you here at home all alone?” The question bothers her slightly, and a frown appears on her face to match the bother. 

“I”m a big girl,” she reminds her older brother. But she smiles again, her attention turning back to his friend, who he hasn’t introduced. Taichi always forgot his manners. 

“Hi, Koromon.” Her acknowledgment of him shocks her brother and Koromon. It makes Taichi pause for a moment, before coming back from the shock. 

“Hikari, how do you know his name?”

“Maybe she knows my mine because your sister is a lot smarter than you,” Koromon replies quickly, stating it as a matter of fact. Hikari grins, liking his humor. Not only that but to be able to tease her brother like that, the two must be really good friends.

“Cut it out Koromon, I’m serious. Now how did you know his name was Koromon?” the question is directed at her and Hikari tilts her head to the side, thinking. 

“I don’t know, I just knew it,” she replies honestly.

“I don’t get it.”

“It’s like I’ve met him before, that’s why I’m not afraid,” Hikari tries to explain to them. She’s trying to remember how she knows Koromon, but she can’t. She’s still tired. Maybe she dreamt it, or it was a dream of a dream? 

“That’s impossible, this is the first time he’s been out of digiworld,” Taichi presses her for another answer, something that makes sense to him. 

“Maybe that’s where we met.” It’s a statement not a question from her because that makes sense. 

“But you’ve never been to the digiworld,” Taichi says confidently. “Have you?” the question is less confident. 

“I don’t know. I think so. It’s near your camp.” Hikari is confident again about her answer. She feels the whistle around her neck move as if confirming her answer. 

Taichi mules this over for a while. She can see it on his face, but there’s nothing she can do to reassure him. Hikari doesn’t know how she knows these answer, she just does. But she likes Koromon, he’s nice. They settle on the couch and Hikari teaches him how to play patty-cakes with his ears. 

This is familiar, the patty cake. It’s like she and Koromon were long time friends, finally reunited.  
It’s not long before he ends up in her arms as they laugh about they game they just played. Taichi though, has finally seemed to come to a conclusion because he comes up to her and places a hand on both their foreheads. 

“What’s wrong Oniii-chan?” Hikari asks, hugging Koromon reassuringly now. She knows she’s not sick, not right now. She’d taken that nap after her parents left and that made her feel better. 

“Nothing.” Taichi responds, unconvincing.

“Then why do you think I have a fever? I’m not sick. And I have been to Digiworld,” Hikari is confident in her answer again, trying to reassure her brother that nothing is wrong. 

“No way.”

“Well, I think you have. Where else could you find a Koromon?” Hikari asks him as if this was obvious. Koromons only lived in Digiworld. And their house.

“A toy store?” Taichi asked her. Hikari rolled her eyes. Her brother thought he could be so clever. 

“Oh please.”

“You do know,” Taichi finally admitted in awe. Of course, she did, Hikari thought to herself. Hadn't he been listening to what she’d been saying this whole time? Boy Taichi could be thick sometimes. “I better call everyone else’s house to see if they got home too.”

Hikari doesn’t know who this “everyone else” is, so she lets him alone to use the phone. She eventually puts Koromon down, hearing his belly grumble. She pads over to the kitchen, watching her brother. He’s staring at his hand silently, clenching something in his hand. 

“Onii-chan? I know you’re hungry. There’s food in the fridge, or you can have my leftover piece of pie,” she offers, pulling off the napkin from the plate. Her dad had let her have pie for breakfast, mostly because her mom had made breakfast. 

Her words pulled Taichi out of his head, and he grinned. “I know, I’ll cook us something!” he offered. Hikari grinned, seeing her brother as she knew him. 

There’s something different about Onii-chan, Hikari notes this as she sits at the table. Her feet are kicking lightly as she waits, Koromon already sitting, talking and jumping excitedly about how Taichi’s cooking smelled good. 

He puts it in front of her after she’d set the table with Koromon’s help, and she realizes that Koromon was right. It does smell good. Hands together and a small prayer for good eating before her brother and Koromon dig right into their food. Hikari takes a bite, the flavors filling her mouth. She’d been worried Taichi could cook like their mom did. “Delish,” she says, watching her brother. “Taichi, you never cook. Did you learn at camp?” 

“Yeah, my new friend Matt taught me when camp changed into Digiworld,” Taichi said in between his bites. Hikari watches him and Koromon scarf down and clean their plates. She looks down at her own, still full aside from her first bite and she pushes it across the table to them without a thought.

“You’re good. I’m stuffed. You guys can eat the rest,” she tells him. Koromon takes it gladly and she laughs, watching them eat. She knows from this that her brother and Koromon are starving. That in Digiworld, or camp, they’re not eating enough. Taichi would have tried to make sure that she’d eaten more, asked her more questions like whether she was feeling sick or if she didn’t like how it tasted. But he didn’t.

“I’m so full I won’t have to eat for at least a year,” Taichi says, Koromon agreeing alongside him. Hikari knows that’s a lie, he’ll probably be hungry within the hour.

“Ugh...so full…” Koromon suddenly says.

“What’s wrong?” Taichi asks. Hikari shakes her head, doesn’t Onii-chan recognize that look on Koromon’s face? 

“Come on, I’ll show you the bathroom,” Hikari says, pushing herself off the chair. She opens the door for him and he jumps right in there. Hikari stands behind the door to give Koromon privacy, while her brother falling back onto the couch. “Don’t hide in the bathroom,” she tells him, moving on the balls of her feet. 

“How embarrassing. Why do you want to hang out with someone who's such a pig?” Koromon asks her.

She grins, Koromon is so cute. “Because you’re cute,” she tells him honestly. “Want to hear what happened to me?” she knows this story will cheer him up. “We took a field trip with school once, and I slipped and fell in a pigpen. The kids were laughing at me until Taichi jumped in. Know what he did? He played in the mud with me as if I’d done it on purpose.” She smiles fondly at the memory. Taichi was always there for her, taking care of her. 

“Wow,” Koromon says, surprised. 

“Onii-chan does bug me sometimes, but he is the coolest big brother in the world.”

“Yeah,” Koromon doesn’t seem as upset now, and Hikari grins to herself. She doesn’t like to see people upset. The sound of the air conditioning turning on makes her look towards her sleepy brother, who is flipping on the television. Aside from Koromon in the bathroom, this is a very normal moment for them. It’s like nothing is wrong, or different. 

“It’s good to be home,” Hikari hears her brother murmur sleepily. She hopes he’ll fall asleep on the couch. After a big breakfast like that, she wouldn’t be surprised if he slept for a couple more hours. Then maybe they could all play together. 

The television is still on and there is breaking news. Hikari frowns at the television, which displays the monsters she’s been seeing for a while. The news of floods, volcanoes, earthquakes around the world are being caused by unexplained weather phenomenon, global warming the grown-ups say. But Hikari can see the sea snake making the water leave the river. 

She considers telling Taichi about the monsters on the screen. After all, he’s been to Digiworld. He would believe her.

“What? What is happening? Can someone please tell me what’s going on here? The Digimon are clearly on the TV screen, but the reporter hasn’t mentioned them,” Taichi is talking to himself, but his words cause relief and happiness within Hikari. 

“Finally somebody else can see them,” she says relieved, walking over to her brother. 

“Huh?” Taichi says, surprised again. Honestly, Hikari thinks, he should stop being so surprised at everything she knows. She’s not a baby anymore, she knows things now. “Are you saying you can see the monsters too?” Doesn’t he believe her?

“For a long time now,” she tells him. “Mom and Dad don’t believe me. They just think I watch too many scary movies,” there’s an annoyance in her voice. Her parents thought she was still a baby too, playing make believe like she used to. But it’s not make believe. Koromon is real, and if Taichi can see the monsters on the screen, then so are they.

“Hikari…”Taichi starts, but he doesn't get the chance to finish. The television turns off, and so does the air conditioning. It’s scary, but just a bit. 

“Uh-oh.”

“Huh? What’s going on? My digivice is activating itself.” 

Hikari isn’t looking at her brother anymore though, she’s looking at the computer. Last time something happened on the computer, she remembers that. Maybe it’ll happen again. But the computer is flashing and there looks like a face. That’s scarier. 

“What’s wrong with the computer Onii-chan? There’s a face,” Hikari asks, trying to sound brave. 

“What?”

A voice comes through, one she doesn’t know. “Can you hear me? We-danger-they know it isn’t-Taichi, wherever you may be- don’t come back here-” the voice says, the picture on the screen never really fixing itself and the audio going in and out. Hikari stands behind her brother, who is gripping onto the computer as if wanting to go through it. She’s scared, what are they talking about danger there?

“I can’t just leave you guys there Izzy! I have to come back. I could be your only chance,” Taichi is shouting at the computer, wanting for Izzy to hear him. But Hikari’s eyes go wide when she hears he wants to go back. Back to Digiworld. Back to the danger.

“Digimonsters...total chaos,” Izzy manages to get through. 

Total chaos? That sounds awful.

“Wait, Izzy, I need help with the digivice!” Taichi keeps yelling, and she hears the desperation in his voice. He hardly ever sounds like that, and she doesn’t like it. 

“You’re better off where you are. Don’t come back!” Izzy’s last words cut off when the computer goes black again. Her brother is shouting that boy’s name again and again, but nothing happens. 

“While we’re here safe at home, my friends are in trouble.” Hikari hears the sadness in his voice. And she feels bad because for a moment she’s glad. Glad that Taichi is here with her, safe with her. 

“What now?” Koromon’s voice is soft beside her, on the couch. 

“I don’t know Koromon. I just don’t know. Two worlds are in danger, and I can’t do a thing about it. I feel totally useless. I know this digivice is powerful enough to do something but I don’t have a clue on how to make it work. Oh man, i guess I should just quit while I'm ahead,” Taichi sounds defeated.

“But Taichi, you can’t,” Koromon argues. 

“Why can’t I? What am I going to do? Throw the digivice at the monsters and hope they get scared and run away?” Taichi argues with Koromon. The Digimon just replies a soft “oh” before a silence falls between all of them. 

Hikari doesn’t like this. She doesn’t like seeing her brother give up, and she doesn’t like seeing Koromon being sad either. She wants to help, to make them feel happy. And her mom always said that the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach, whatever that means. 

“Come on Onii-chan, just relax. Eat some watermelon,” she offers, points to the cut up fruit on the table. It doesn’t take much convincing for him to take a plate she makes him. Hikari lets him know his bed is made, in case he wants to take a nap. She wants it to go back to before the monsters on the news. Back when Taichi was glad to be home. 

It’s like that, for a bit. Taichi goes to their room, and she hopes he’ll fall asleep. She makes another plate of watermelon for Koromon, and they both sit at the table and eat. It’s juicy and sweet, just the way she likes it. 

“Boy oh boy, if there’s something I do-ly love, I do-ly love this watermelon,” Koromon says quickly in between bites of the watermelon. 

“It’s sweet, huh? You can eat all you want Koromon,” she grins, pushing more slices towards him. Maybe if she keeps feeding him nice food, he’ll never want to leave. Like when she tried to feed that stray cat but her mom said no because once you feed a stray they always come back. Hikari didn’t see anything wrong with that, but she supposed Miko would be sad if he had to share.

“Wow, I need another slice! This world is great! Mmm mmm,” Koromon says happily, and it fills Hikari with joy. If Koromon likes it so much, he won’t want to leave. And then neither would Taichi. 

“I’m glad you like it here on Earth because you might be staying here for a while Koromon,” Hikari starts, eating at her own watermelon. “You may not be returning to the Digiworld any time soon, if at all,” she tells him. “But you are more than welcome to live with us forever!” It’s exciting, the idea that Koromon could stay forever this time. It would be great to have a friend live with them instead of going away at the end of the day. They could have fun all the time. 

“It didn’t hit me until just now...I may never get back to my home,” Koromon says sadly, and Hikari stops smiling, her feet freezing mid-kick. That hadn’t occurred to her. Did Koromon have a digi-mommy and a digi-daddy waiting for him in Digiworld?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the ringing phone. She moved quickly, wanting to get it before it woke Taichi up. “Yamagi residence,” she says, then grins when she hears the voice. “Mama!”

Her mother talks some more, about their visit with her grandmother. Taichi steps out the door, watching her. “I’ll see you soon mom,” she says, hoping to hang up and apologize for waking him up. 

“Let me hear,” Taichi asks and takes the phone from her. She doesn’t know what’s being said, but Taichi suddenly says “Mom?” before hanging up. He’s staring at the phone again, and Hikari isn’t sure what to say. How are they going to explain him being home from camp so early? And what about Koromon?

“Now I understand. Earth is in just as much danger as digiworld,” Taichi finally says and Hikari looks at him surprised, and scared. Was Earth in danger too?

“How?” Koromon asks the same question Hikari was thinking. 

“Digiworld troubles are slipping through the dimension.”

“What can we do?” Koroman asks. Hikari doesn’t want to do anything. She wants to hide and be safe with her brother. She wants her mom and dad home and safe too. 

“Nothing we can do until I figure out how to use the digivice so we can return to digiworld and fight the bad Digimon. But we’ll be okay for now Koromon, this will be a nice break. Here we have all kinds of food and candy and stuff. And we’ll sleep in a soft bed. We’ll be living large.” HIs voice isn’t confident, it’s unsure and as if he’s trying to convince himself. Hikari wants to agree with him, to convince him to stay here. 

“Right,” Koromon doesn’t sound convinced, but Hikari thinks that Koromon will stay with Taichi. Those two seem to be willing to follow the other. 

“Sorry digibud. There’s lots of things to do out there. That satellite dish is more in touch with the world than we are. We could go to the beach. The movies. Take Hikari shopping…” he trails off. 

Koromon sounds like he’s ready to cry when he agrees and it’s the same way Hikari feels. She doesn’t know how to help. How to make them feel better. 

“What am I talking about? My friends are in danger,” Taichi says suddenly. He’s staring at his fist again, and this time Hikari is closer and can see something blue in his hand. “Because I can’t make this piece of techno-junk work and I can’t do a thing about it! Ugh!”

The ground starts to shake, and the things on the wall move. Everything starts to clack and click and Hikari reaches for a wall to steady herself. “Earthquake?” she asks her old brother. But he’s not looking at her, he’s heading outside onto the balcony. She’s too afraid to move, too afraid to see what he’s seeing. Whatever it was, it has Taichi running back inside and at the door putting his shoes back on. 

“Onii-chan?” she asks unsure of what is happening. 

“What about me and Hikari?” Koromon asks. He looks determined to go too.

“She stays here. Hikari, don’t leave for any reason. Koromon and I have to find that dimensional rift. We gotta find a way back to digiworld!” Her heart stops. Back to Digiworld, back to danger. 

“No,” she says, but Taichi and Koromon aren’t listening. They’re out the door before she can finish saying no. “Oh,” she says softly. 

Hikari stands alone in her home. Her parents aren’t there, and she wishes they were. She looks back at the TV, where the monsters were on earlier. She sees the computer, where the boy Izzy had said there was danger. She saw the plates still on the table from the sweet watermelon. They were supposed to stay here, with her. Safe, with her. 

But if Taichi was going back, she didn’t want to stay here by herself. Her brother had said that the troubles of the Digiworld were coming through the dimension onto Earth. The safest place would be with Taichi and Koromon. Finding the courage, Hikari puts on her shoes and even though she’s still in pajamas, she runs out. 

She finds them easily. She just had to follow the sound of the explosion. “Onii-chan! Koromon. Wait for me, I want to go with you!” she says, running up to her brother. 

“Hikari. I told you to stay home. You can’t go with us, it’s too dangerous,” Taichi tells her. He’s mad, she can see that. But she doesn’t want to go home. It’s not home without him or her parents. 

“Please Onii-chan. Oh please please,” she pleads with him. She wants to go with him, it’s safe with him. 

“Taichi, Hikari. It’s Ogermon, but the people don’t seem to notice him,” it’s Koromon who says that, and the pair of them turn towards the end of the street. Hikari sees the monster, the one other people don’t see. She’s scared. This Digimon is a lot bigger than Koromon. He’s scary, with a club. 

“He’s just standing there, waiting for the light to chance. Maybe if we wait he’ll disappear like the others?” Taichi sounds unsure, but she hopes her big brother is right. The light turns green, and just like that Ogermon is moving towards them. 

Hikari doesn’t know what happens, but Taichi covering her. “Are you okay?” he asks her. 

“Koromon?” she asks, nodding that she’s alright. Where was their small friend? Was he hurt?

“Koromon?” Taichi repeats, looking around. 

“He’s up there. He’s trying to fight that monster single handed!” Hikari points to where the fighting is happening. She’s grabbing onto the end of his shirt, but he doesn’t notice. And she’s glad. She doesn’t want her brother to think she’s a baby for being scared. 

“Koromon digivolve!”

“I can’t do it unless you use the digivice.”

“I don’t know what's wrong with it you’ll just have to digivolve without it!”

“I can’t.”

“You can do it Koromon,” Hikari tries to encourage him, finding her voice. She doesn’t know what digivolving is, but Taichi wants it to happen, so it must be good. Maybe it’ll help them fight the monster. The same one that turned his attention back to the Yagami siblings. 

“Ahh!!!” someone yells. Hikari can’t tell if it’s her, or maybe Taichi. Maybe it was Koromon?

“Koromon digivolve!” Taichi shouts, and for a moment, Hikari is blinded by a bright light. It envelops Koromon, and suddenly, Koromon is gone. But now the sky has turned a bright color, something other people aren’t noticing. The rocks and debris from the fight are rising in the air, and Hikari is afraid. And she’s not afraid to show it. 

“Look the dimensional rift is opening like a mega-vacuum cleaner! Koromon help,” Taichi keeps yelling, saying words she doesn’t understand. The fighting is getting worse, and he has to protect her once again. “Hurry Agumon!” Who is Agumon? Where is Koromon?

“Pepper breath! Take a hike!” And just like that, the bad monster is gone. But so is Koromon. Taichi is reaching up for this small, yellow dinosaur looking monster. He too looks familiar to Hikari, but somehow he’s not as big as she remembers.

“Agumon come back,” her brother asks, hands trying to grab on. 

“I’m needed in digiworld. I’ll never forget you, my friends,” Taichi can’t hold on anymore and Agumon slips through his hands. “Thanks for your help!” Agumon yells before he too floats away and disappears. 

“Wait! Take me with you! You still need my help. Agumon-” Taichi is shouting, stepping forward into the glowing light. Hikari knows what’s he’s doing. And he can’t. She won’t let him. He has to stay with her, where it’s safe. Not the Digiworld with the monsters and the danger.

“Onii-chan! Stay with me!” She finds herself begging him, holding onto this hand. He won’t look at her, won’t turn around. But he stopped. 

“No. Go wait for mom and dad,” he said. It’s mean, it sounds mean. But really, she’s the one being mean. She thinks back to the boy Izzy, he sounded like he was in danger. Taichi thinks he can help him, and his other friends. Taichi said Agumon needed him. 

“I’m so sorry,” Hikari finally says.

She feels her brother stiffen under her hand, and she knows that if she says the right, just the right thing, he might stay. “Why?” he finally asks quietly, unsure if he wants to hear her answer.

She wants to tell him to stay again. That she needs him. That he needs to stay and protect her from the monsters. She wants to tell him that she’s scared of being at home all alone. But she doesn’t. Because he needs her not to. “You’re right. I know you have to leave,” she says instead, leaning her forehead against his back. She can feel him relax a little bit under her, relieved that she understood. Hikari was a big girl now after all. She could understand. 

“I really do,” Taichi replies, voice soft. “Okay?” He asks her, wanting to make sure she really does understand. 

“Ok,” Hikari replies, not really understanding fully, but knowing it’s what he needs to hear. 

“Augumon can’t digivolve without me. This is my fight too,” Taichi explains. It’s unsure who he’s trying to reassure, her or himself. Is he trying to make leaving her like this okay? Because it’s not, but it is. Because he’s going to save the world? 

The decisions are taken away from her, the Digiworld claiming her brother, taking him away from her. Hikari grasps onto his hand harder, just as he starts to slip from her grasp. “Please be careful,” she asks of him, wanting to pull him down. But she can’t, she’s not strong enough, and soon Taichi is out of her reach. For a moment, with the light behind him, he looks like an angel looking down at her. And it’s scary.

“Goodbye Hikari,” he calls down to her, disappearing into the light. 

“Bye bye Taichi! Don’t forget about me!” She calls out, hoping that he hears her. Hoping that he’ll be safe. That Augumon will look out for her brother. She hopes that he will find his friends and stop the bad monsters. She hopes he’ll come back to her. 

Hikari stands alone on the sidewalk. The people around her look at her curiously, no one else having noticed the destruction or the light. No one else saw her brother disappear through a dimensional rift. All they see is a small, sad girl, in her pajamas.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? I'm thinking of making this a series, moments in the Digi-verse told in Hikari's pov. If you have any suggests or scenes you'd like to me write, let me know! Thanks in advance for that comment or kudos, you've definitely made my day!
> 
> Also, find me on tumblr: qkwrites/or/quietlykeen


End file.
